Traditional local area networks (LANs) typically have a central server that acts as a controller and coordinator for data traffic among the clients in the network. Communication between clients in a traditional LAN typically does not occur directly from one client to another. Instead, data might be sent from a client to the server and then from the server to another client. The server might also handle the logging in of clients, the synchronization of the activities of the clients, and other centralized control functions.